Pourquoi!
by kakashi.gk
Summary: Le feu est connu pour purifier. il fait table rase sur le passé et offre un avenir nouveau. Pourtant cette fois ci tout n'est qu'incertitudes ... une amère série de pourquoi ...


**Hello tutti.**

**voici mon premier Erik Christine. Ad inicio de devait être une fic longue. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Du coup ce chapitre a trainé sur mon ordi pendant plus d'un an. Récemment je l'ai relu et, ça peut paraître idiot et prétentieux, j'ai été bluffée du travail que j'avais fait à l'époque. J'ai donc décidé d'en faire un one shot en attendant le jour où je pourrai continuer cette histoire...**

Ploc! Ploc!

Une litanie de désolation ... La cacophonique mélodie du désastre … Parfums de grandeur et glorieuse splendeur s'étaient désormais retirés. L'âpre suie avait pris ses droits, décorant les murs saillant par la démolition, d'arabesques macabres. L'âcre odeur de la fumée défunte, prenait impérieusement les narines comme tribut de sa victoire.

L'opéra avait ployé sous l'assaut des flammes. Gravement blessé il agonisait à présent : pauvre soldat déchu se mourant …

Que venait-il faire dans ce lieu maudit ?

Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ainsi à arpenter la caillasse des murs sanguinolents, que les plaies béantes affaiblissaient, au point que seul un miracle de volonté ne leur permette encore de tenir debout...

Que faisait donc Raoul de Chagny ici, à participer à ce spectacle morbide ?

Lui seul errait dans ces entrailles déchirées. Lui seul pouvait entendre le sifflement du vent à travers les fenêtres brisées, comme une sourde complainte de douleur le suintement des gouttes de pluie, larmes amères.

Tous ces investissements partis en fumée …

Tant de souvenirs gisaient ici : de ces masques fondus à ces costumes encore fumants... Était-ce vraiment des souvenirs ? Après tout cela ne faisait que quelques jours … trois peut être, quatre tout au plus … C'était peu dans la vie d'un homme, pourtant cela semblait si loin … Si loin, oui, mais si proche. Comme une blessure témoin d'un passé révolu, une blessure qui refuse de cicatriser …

Pourquoi …

Un mot pour une interrogation, une interrogation pour mille questions. Un mal être profond qui se se résumait en ce mot. Oui, le vicomte de Chagny n'était plus qu'une accumulation de pourquoi

Pourquoi tout avait ainsi dégénéré ?

Pourquoi le monde ne connaissait que l'injustice ?

Pourquoi, alors qu'il était sortit vainqueur des épreuves qu'il avait traversé, se sentait-il si démuni ?

Pourquoi sa fiancé était-elle si triste alors qu'il l'avait libéré des griffes du monstre qui l'opprimait ?

Et puis …

Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi quand ils étaient dans l'antre de la bête ?

Pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi ces baisers ?

Pourquoi était-elle retourné le voir ?

Pourquoi ces larmes au moment des adieux ?

Pourquoi ce baise main ?

Pourquoi ces regards suppliants ?

Pourquoi cet appel implorant chanté avec des mots qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux et non ce monstre ?

Pourquoi cette mélancolie ?

Pourquoi ces hésitations ?

Pourquoi !

Tous ces Pourquoi dansant frénétiquement dans sa tête le rendaient fou. Peut être était-ce pour cela que Raoul se retrouvait dans ce lieu qui avait failli recueillir son dernier souffle ? Il lui fallait des réponses, il lui fallait des certitudes. Quoi de mieux que de retourner à la source de ses problèmes.

Machinalement il retraçait ce chemin que lui avait montré quelques jours plutôt Mme Giry. Cette vieille femme austère avait trahi celui qu'elle avait sauvé. Elle l'avait trahi pour Christine et pour lui, pour leur amour. Tout semblait si simple à ce moment là …

Il arriva enfin au lac. Comme la dernière fois, aucune barque ne l'attendait. Jamais il n'avait été l'invité ici, toujours l'intrus. Pas après pas il pourfendis l'eau glaciale, se frayant son chemin de croix. Bientôt il serait dans cet antre maudit, antichambre de l'enfer. Peut-être rencontrerait-il de nouveau le démon.

Enfin il foulait de ses pieds les quartiers de la mort, là où la nuit régnait en maître absolu. Rien avait changé. Les tentures, les feuillets, tout était à sa place. L'eau du lac s'était élevé en rempart infranchissable contre la folie des flammes. La roche solide avait elle, supporté ce qui avait maté les pierres éphémères des constructions humaines. Mêmes les hommes n'avaient pas osé saccagé ce temple de la dangereuse beauté.

Le monstre avait su dompter les éléments alors qu'il s'était incliné face à lui, Raoul, simple mortel. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Illusion, tout n'était qu'illusion.

Personne n'avait réussi à vaincre cette abomination de la nature. Lui qui semblait avoir tout perdu ce soir là, avait en réalité achevé avec brio son interprétation : il était le Don Juan triomphant. Lui seul avait décidé de la tournure des événements depuis son entrée sur scène jusqu'à sa disparition. Et si Raoul était encore vivant, il le devait aux seuls sursaut de ce coeur versatile qui habitait la poitrine de cet être honni, seule preuve de son humanité. Il avait gagné, oui, il avait gagné sur tous les plans, jusqu'à gangréner sa relation avec la douce Christine.

Attiré par les croquis exposés au mur, Raoul se rapprocha de la table de travail du fantôme. Là il trouva pêle-mêle des partitions, des esquisses de décors, des portraits, des bustes, des masques, des étoffes, des plumes et des essais. Cet hom … Cette chose savait dessiner, écrire, composer, sculpter, fabriquer, chanter, jouer. La vieille chorégraphe avait raison, c'était un génie. Sa difformité seule était un frein à son ascension. Que serait-il donc devenu s'il avait eu l'apparence d'un homme ?

L'apparence, vraiment ? … Un temps Raoul se serait insurgé, il aurait affirmé que c'était son incapacité à être simplement humain qui faisait de lui une bête. Mais cela ne tenait plus. Il avait été humain au delà de ce que certains vrais hommes ne le seront jamais. Pour le bonheur d'une femme qu'il aimait d'un amour apparemment sans bornes, il s'était sacrifié pour un autre. Un geste inhumainement humain. Un geste qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent …

Quelle maestria diabolique dans cette machination.

Mais Raoul n'était pas dupe. Ce qui les tenaient enchaîné, lui et sa fiancé, n'était pas une machination orchestrée par un esprit retors. Ce n'était que le cri de désespoir d'un coeur qui ne pouvait se résoudre à faire souffrir celle pour qui il battait. Et en cela, c'était insupportable.

« Oh Christine … pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses se passent ainsi … »

Raoul savait son amour pour la jeune soprane fort, tout comme il était sûr de la sincérité des sentiments de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ce musicien du diable venait-il s'immiscer entre eux. Impuissant, il voyait son amour lui filer entre les doigts.

N'aurait-elle pas du être heureuse de pouvoir enfin vivre avec lui ?

N'aurait-elle pas du être libre de son passé ?

Chaque jours, depuis qu'il l'avait mené en sécurité dans sa demeure, elle se morfondait d'un mal inconnu. Pas une marque d'affection. Aucune liesse. Il n'y avait entre eux que de la tristesse.

Il avait tenté de la faire rire. Il l'avait couvert de présents. Il avait parlé du mariage. Rien en retour.

Elle se contentait d'errer dans les jardins, le coeur en peine, vocalisant par moment des airs que Raoul savait _les siens_.

Oui, voilà pourquoi le vicomte poussait maintenant ces voiles de satin, s'arrachant les chausses sur des bris de miroir acérés : il fallait qu'il trouve l'élément qui la libèrerait, qui les libèrerait.

Là, un demi masque d'un blanc immaculé, abandonné. Raoul se baissa et s'en saisit. Il le contempla un moment sans le voir avant que son regard ne fut attiré par une chose tout autre : un mouchoir blanc et rouge, blanc de nature, rougi par le sang. Le monstre était bel et bien un homme.

Enfin il le vit.

Gisant à même le sol, sont teint était aussi pâle que la mort qu'il incarnait. Il ne bougeait pas. Dans son poing serré Raoul reconnut la bague avec laquelle il avait voulu se lier à Christine, cette même bague qu'elle lui avait rapporté. Sur son visage blafard des sillons de larmes étaient encore présents, comme gravés dans la chair.

Ainsi donc le diable avait trépassé.

Quel soulagement pour le vicomte qui craignait cependant que sa dulcinée ne porte sur elle le fardeau d'une culpabilité qui n'était pas la sienne. Ou pire qu'elle ne le croie pas. Qui sait …

Il lui fallait une preuve … la bague … jamais ce monstre ne se séparerait de ce dernier vestige de sa bien aimée. Oui, être en possession de cette bague était une preuve irréfutable de sa mort.

Bien que répugnant à toucher le cadavre, l'homme se résolut à s'approcher. Avec une patience qui frisait l'acharnement, il s'attela à extirper le bijou des doigts crispés du fantôme. Bientôt elle serait à lui, tout comme le coeur de Christine qui pourrait enfin pleinement lui appartenir.

Soudainement, un bruit effraya le vicomte dont l'esprit était bien trop absorbé pour voir qu'il était observé par une paire de petits yeux luisants. Un rat passa en flèche devant lui tandis que la surprise lui fit perdre l'équilibre. C'est ainsi qu'il s'affala mollement sur le corps du macchabée. Pris de dégout, il se recula vivement pour s'éloigner de la masse inerte. Le souffle haletant il attendait que son coeur reprenne un rythme plus acceptable, et alors une évidence le frappa de plein fouet : un cadavre est tout sauf mou, en particulier pour ce qui était des articulations et des muscles.

Ce mort n'en était pas un.

Raoul s'approcha de nouveau et scruta l'homme aussi profondément que la faible lueur de sa torche le lui permettait. Il découvrit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu tantôt : ce pouls irrégulier, ces traits tirés, ce front moite qu'il devinait brûlant de fièvre et cette respiration, presque imperceptible.

Quelle douce ironie : le fantôme était vivant.

Une panique incontrôlable s'empara du vicomte : la menace n'était pas éradiquée. Il fallait qu'il la supprime ! Sans tarder, il devait éliminer celui qui se dressait devant son bonheur. Sans même avoir conscience de son attitude, il se mit à la recherche de l'outil de sa libération : une corde, un poignard, un gourdin, un cailloux même …

Et là il la vit. Finement ouvragée, l'épée d'apparat du fantôme, celle qu'il avait ceint à son costume du nouvel an. La garde était un bijou de raffinement, harmonieux équilibre de joyaux sertis et de dorures. Le fourreau quant à lui était bien plus sobre quoique délicatement orné. Mais rien de tout cela n'intéressait le vicomte pour qui seule la lame importait. Elle n'avait pas le tranchant d'une estoc de guerre, mais cela suffirait amplement. Il n'y aurait pas de lutte, pas de duel. Ce ne serait qu'un règlement de comptes unilatéral.

Raoul s'empara de l'épée et s'en revint vers celui qu'il allait définitivement supprimer. Un unique geste le séparait du dénouement heureux de son histoire. Il ne devait pas trembler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à transpercer ce coeur source de ses tourments.

L'homme leva sa lame déterminé, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration il l'abattit avec toute la force de ce désespoir qui l'habitait ces derniers jours.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Une force plus forte retint cependant son bras, alors qu'un spasme secoua ce qu'il avait au départ pris pour un cadavre. Le malheureux délirait sous l'effet de la fièvre.

Non, Raoul ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Tuer de sang froid n'était pas dans sa nature. Encore moins s'il s'agissait d'un homme à terre, d'un homme souffrant, tout monstre fut-il. Une barrière morale l'empêchait de commettre cet acte vil et lâche. En ce moment, le vicomte se complaisait à croire que là était la vraie différence avec cette bête, lui n'était pas un meurtrier. Et en cela, il se sentait puérilement supérieur.

De dépit il jeta au loin la lame de parade. Que devait-il faire … le laisser livré à lui même, avec un peu de chance il s'en sortirait. Fier de ce compromis artificiel, Raoul s'en revint sur ses pas. Oui, il ne devait rien à ce monstre. Il n'avait pas à supporter le poids ni économique ni moral d'une guérison. Le diable avait survécu toutes ces années sans faiblir, le diable ne pouvait pas mourir.

Maudits soient ces fichus principes qui le ramenèrent vers le corps. Pourquoi fallait-il que son éducation soignée ne lui permettent-elle pas d'abandonner cet homme aux caprices de la nature sans jeter l'opprobre sur son nom, sans laisser indemne sa conscience …

Le retour fut rude. Raoul, en bon petit nobliaux plus habitué aux belles lettres qu'aux efforts physiques, eut du mal à rapatrier chez lui ce poids bien plus mort que vivant. Le vicomte se félicita d'être venu seul. Cela lui laissait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de son fardeau.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui !

**Ben voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, par manque de temps. Mais un jour viendra où cette histoire aura la suite qu'elle devait avoir à l'origine. En attendant je vous laisse imaginer ce que Raoul va bien pouvoir faire (si vous voulez me faire part de vos avis c'est avec plaisir!)**

**Bye !**


End file.
